Full Moon
by Lulu Nobody
Summary: Saix and Axel have a wonderfully friendly conversation.


Silence; neither awkward nor eerie, just plain silence. Saix enjoyed that, when he could have that alone time and sit within just silence, a thing just as beautiful as the moon. It was one major advantage to having a seperate section of the stronghold for his own. Besides, no one ever really wanted to disturb him.

Save one.

Saix made no movement when a dark portal opened on one side of him, keeping yellow-orange eyes fixated on the moon. He caught a flicker of red in the corner of his eye, and came to associate it with Axel, the semi-rebellious stray of the Organization. If Saix could truly feel, he knew what he would feel towards the other Nobody: a strong dislike. His past actions so far had been somewhat unfavourable, but not completely out of line just yet. Saix knew it was the only thing that kept Axel from being properly punished.

"Geez, man, that's all you ever do is stare at that freakin' moon like it's the last time you'll ever see it," the red-head exclaimed. He crossed his arms loosely about his chest as he kept a steady gaze on Saix. "Don't you ever do anything else?"

Saix made no indication whether he was paying attention to Axel or not until he turned his head, enough to see both Axel and the moon. "And what is it that _you've_ been doing lately, Axel? Surely you've been quite productive?"

Axel shifted only slightly at the blow, but held his ground and remained silence.

Pleased with the sudden silence, Saix turned his gaze back up to the moon again, watching it as intently as he had before. Since Axel had said nothing of importance to him just yet, Saix felt it safe to assume that the red-head was here just to annoy him for the hell of it. It was yet another thing that Saix disliked (if he could call it that) about Axel.

Then suddenly, he spoke: "Our Kingdom Hearts is almost finished, Axel. Soon enough... we'll be whole beings again." He paused in speech as he turned his head back down toward Axel, giving the red-head a vaguely questioning look, if that. "And what would you do once you were whole?"

Axel looked confused for a moment, not quite sure Saix of all people was asking him, but he gave the question brief thought. In fact, the most he had ever thought about it was right now, on the spot. He realized, then, that he wasn't sure of what he would do; he indicated this with a brief shrug and a look of indifference.

"Don't know." A pause. "What about you?"

Saix had indeed heard the question, but chose not to answer it. He had his plans, of course, he just didn't feel like sharing. Instead, he answered the question with one of his own: "The moon is awfully beautiful tonight, isn't it? Its power is strong."

Axel quirked an eyebrow at the response; not what he had been expecting, but what had he expected, anyway? To appease the other member's question, he looked up in the direction of where Kingdom Hearts had begun to form, eyeing it closely. It looked... like how it always had.

His eyes then caught on something else. A small, more silverish orb lay just to the right of it, barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. It was the moon that Saix had mentioned, and somehow, Axel was intrigued as to why he'd never noticed it ever there before.

Sighing softly, Axel turned away from the window and back to Saix. "Look, Xemnas wants to see you or something. He caught me on my way out, and told me to tell you before I left. Seemed important or whatever."

"They say the power of the full moon can make one go crazy," Saix replied after a slight pause, voice holding it's usual quiet and composed tone.

Axel snorted. "Like you?" he remarked dryly, a bit peeved that Saix wouldn't just hold a normal conversation.

The remark earned Axel a slightly disturbing grin as Saix turned yellow-orange eyes back to him. "It's full this very night. Don't let its power get to you, Axel." With that, the man called forth a dark portal and disappeared without another word.

The red-head rolled his eyes and called up his own portal, stepping into it towards his own destination. "Lunatic," he muttered, before disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
